


Feeding Time

by dalshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires, human chan, little vampire han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalshine/pseuds/dalshine
Summary: vampire!sungie gets hungry and doesn't know what to do
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with inspiration from the anime owari no seraph (jisung is mika of course) enjoy soft vampire hannie ~

Jisung knew it was time.  
He could feel it rush through his core. 

The craving, the desire that only kept getting stronger. 

He knew he couldn't possibly ask again...it was embarrassing enough the first time. 

But he also knew couldn't hide the sharp tip of his fangs slightly poking out due to his insatiable hunger. 

The clock beside his bed read 3:43 in bright red. 

He needed blood 

and he needed it now. 

So he fled the room with much difficulty due to his painfully weakened condition, but was still careful enough to not wake jeongin who was deep in slumber on his bunk. 

He couldn't have a second friend discovering his secret. 

Down the hall, he saw a gentle yellow light underneath the door he was aching to go towards. 

He sucked in a breath, blinking away the tears forming in his eyes due to humiliation as he softly knocked on the door before entering. 

"Um, hi Channie-hyung..." Jisung's throat was dry, and he held his head slightly down to avoid his fangs immediately giving away his visitation purpose. 

He didn't want Chan to get the wrong impression. 

Of course, Chan was awake. "Wide awake" was a bit of a reach; the elder's eyes slightly darker with eyelids drooping from near exhaustion in front of his computer screen. 

Jisung was all too familiar with the sight. 

"Hi Ji," he spares the boy a quick glance, removing his headphones wrapped around his neck. Jisung's tongue instinctively wets his lips. 

"Was just about to go to bed, wanna join?" Chan's dimples pop as he finally turns to smile at the slightly trembling boy still standing by the door. 

And then he sees it. 

Jisung's glowing red eyes brimmed with tears, his mouth slightly fuller as he tries to hide his pointed teeth, but fails when he parts his lips to speak. 

"Channie-hyung I'm so sorry. I didn't want to come here, honestly...I-" he begins to stutter through an incoming sob.  
With the bloodlust already making him feel dizzy, he falls to his hands and knees involuntarily. Chan made no hesitation in rushing to his aid, dropping to the floor to wrap the smaller framed boy between his arms. Jisung wept against Chan's chest, and the elder's heart shattered. 

"I'm just so hungry, hyung. I don't know where else to go," Jisung starts before he's shushed by Chan. 

"I know, Hannie. It's okay, I promise it's okay." 

He reluctantly pulls away, Jisung's head lowered as he sniffles. 

Chan rolls his sleeve up, the younger snapping up to meet his eyes in disbelief and hesitates to breathe when he sees the small knife being pulled out from Chan's pocket. 

The same tiny knife Chan had on Jisung's first craving. 

"Hyung...I-" 

"Jisung," Chan's voice is calm but has a sense of warning that makes the other tighten his lips, "you need this," and he makes a decent sized cut against his forearm; the dark liquid quickly seeping down his white arm. Since the last feeding, Chan was well aware that Jisung would never allow himself to indulge unless his senses were forcibly awakened. 

He gently holds Jisung's icy cheek against his other palm, silently reassuring the other. The pale boy's eyes filled with more tears while his fangs immediately expanded at the strong scent, razor sharp whites turning more dangerous before the human's eyes. He watched as Jisung's pupils dilate and simultaneously turn into a deeper red, completely losing his senses and submitting to his true identity.

The slight sting from the insertion of Jisung's fangs fades instantly, and Chan tightly cradles the boy against his shoulder, leaning his cheek against the softness of Jisung's hair as he feels lingering tear drops and blood dripping down his arm. 

"It's okay, Hannie, I'm always right here for you."


End file.
